The Guitar
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated M to be safe. What happens when Loki steals an acoustic guitar, endows it with magic and goes to random realm to have a bit of fun? Find out in this One Shot if you dare.


**The Guitar**

Loki enters a random Midgardian coffee shop where he orders a fancy drink. While he awaits his order, he sees a Hipster set down a beautiful emerald Fender acoustic with a gold inlay running along its fret board. The Prince keeps his eyes fixed on both the Hipster and the ax until the Brewista calls his name.

With his drink in hand, Loki takes a seat in a corner booth. While drinking his fancy beverage, he watches as the Hipster leaves the shop, completely forgetting all about his Fender. The Mischief Maker smirks in delight but waits until his drink is finished before going to claim the six string. As he grabs it, he discovers a black strap with a green and gold snake on it. The Trickster marvels at the sight of it all.

"An odd choice of design for a Hipster." He thinks before teleporting to Vanaheim. Once on his chosen realm, the Sun beats down on him. The Sorcerer laughs as he uses the guitar to shield his eyes from the unwanted brightness then treks into and through the forest. "There you are." Loki whispers when he finds the mouth of the massive cave he has been seeking.

With a smirk, he enters the cave when suddenly a woman clad in a stark white and crystal filled headdress appears with torches coming to life behind her. "Before thou may venture any further, I must ask thee one question." She informs the amused Prince. "Ask away." He replies with mischievous mirth. "Why doth thou seek'eth the use of the Great Conductor?" She ask elegantly while looking him in the eyes. "I wish to endow this Midgardian instrument with a bit of magic." Loki answers truthfully, knowing she would know if he lied and deny him further passage. The woman closes her eyes as she bows her head before fading, leaving the torches to lead the way.

His walk to the Great Conductor is brief. "Place the object onto the conductor." The woman says as she appears in front of the ancient, magical stone slab known as the Great Conductor. Without giving it a second thought, the Prince places his Fender onto the slab. He then backs away to make sure his ax is perfectly positioned before he even tries to endow it.

"Be warned. Endowing this object with some of the Great Conductor's magic will cost thee enough energy to make thee slumber for three days." She informs him then awaits his answer. "I can live witht that." Loki replies then watches as the woman fades once more.

With her gone, the Sorcerer begins the ritual to endow the instrument. The cavern suddenly fills with light from magical lightening coming from the stone itself as the Fender gets struck several times until everything goes dark.

.

.

.

Loki opens his eyes and finds himself in his chambers with his now enchanted guitar resting on a near by chair. He yawns as he sits up in his elegant bed before getting up. "And now to get clean and have a bit of food." he says while magicing himself clean then leaves his chambers.

.

.

.

With his lean stomach now full, Loki returns to his chambers, grabs his six string then teleports to a random realm. Within seconds the Prince is pleased with where he finds himself and with a mischievous smirk, he begins to play. Loki starts with a simple E power chord followed by an A and D chord. Liking the sound of the way he is playing the chord progression, he decides to take a rest before throwing in a couple of Lydian and Diminished scales. As he continues to play, he enjoys both the bass-like sound of his Fender and that of the music he is composing. From there the Prince decides to add a combination of alternate, speed and gallop picking techniques as well as some bends, slides, legato and vibrato to his piece.

Much to his delight the streets begin to fill with Elves. Some begin to head-bang while other form mosh-pits. With his mischief playing out before him, he allows his smirk to grow as he starts to figure out what notes and phrases get his listeners to do. The Mischief Maker then singles out a groupo of she Elves whom he leads to a fountain in the village square. Loki chuckles as he makes a few adjustments to his playing then watches as they slowly undress before getting into the fountain and playing in the water. The Prince is a bit too taken by the sight of the ladies that he fails to notice that he has slightly changed his playing and that a group of guys approach the fountain, undress then join the ladies.

Once he sees the guys in the fountain playing with the ladies, the Trickster stops playing.

"Really?! You should be doing something else!" Loki yells in anger.

After a few seconds of the music ending, the Elves shake their heads and blink their eyes. "What have you done?! Why are our sons and daughters in the fountain like that?! That's where we draw our drinking water!" An elderly Elf yells in anger at the Trickster.

Loki allows an uncomfortable laugh to escape him as he sees a group of angry fathers rushing towards him. "If you'll excuse me. I have to go." The Trickster says then teleports back to Asgard.


End file.
